


Fili wall

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hair Kink, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Fili wall

While posting over at tumblr for 13 days for 13 dwarves I realized I didn't have this wall up here! We can not NOT have Fili!!

For the set of three :D [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/396257/396257_original.jpg)

original size 1024x768 http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/396257/396257_original.jpg


End file.
